marvelfanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Kraven
The following information comes from Kraven the Hunter Kraven the Hunter (Sergei Kravinoff) is a fictional supervillain appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character is one of Spider-Man's frequent enemies and the half-brother of Dmitri Smerdyakov, better known as the Chameleon. In 2009, Kraven was ranked as IGN's 53rd Greatest Comic Book Villain of All Time. The character has appeared in numerous Spider-Man adaptations, including animated series and video games. He is widely regarded as one of the most formidable enemies among his rogues. The character gained considerable attention from the story Kraven's Last Hunt. In The Spider-Man: My Own Worst Enemy he is portrayed by Tom Carr. Biography Powers and Abilities As Kraven Chemical/Magical Enhancement - Upon ingesting a mystical potion from Calypso, Kraven was gifted with enhanced physical attributes shooting him to the "top of the food chain" on par with the likes of Captain America. Superhuman Strength '''- The potion increased Kraven's strength to superhuman levels, making him strong enough to hold his own against the strongest in the animal kingdom and a match for Spider-Man. '''Superhuman Speed - Kraven is able to exceed speeds greater than the finest human athletes, close to between 60-70 mph. Increased Stamina - Much like Captain America, Kraven's muscles produce less fatigue toxins and can exert himself for extended periods of time before tiring. Durability - While he may not be truly invulnerable, he can take an incredible amount of punishment and is more resistant to injury than most. Agility and Reflexes - Kraven has great control of his body, having mastered his balance and bodily co-ordination, able to move as quick as and even outmanoeuvre Spider-Man. He also has enhanced reflexes. Senses '- Kraven had peak human senses even before the potion having worked as a game keeper and guide in the African wilderness and studying every animal in existence. The potion enhanced these to the point that he can best any animal and can even confuse Spider-Man's own spider-sense. His main sense is smell, he is able to track a target's movement despite them last being in the area days ago. '''Expert Combatant '- His enhanced strength and reflexes have made Kraven a formidable fighter in armed and unarmed hand to hand combat, mastering multiple forms of martial arts, wrestling, bladed and blunt weaponry '''Expert Marksman - Kraven is well trained in the use of ranged firearms, spears, blow darts, archery and throwing weapons able to calculate variables like windspeed and direction within a second. Miscellaneous - Kraven is very knowledgeable in various tactics and hunting strategies allowing him to lure his "prey" into traps and almost inescapable situations. He is also versed in medical practices using natural resources always carrying a supply with him and on human biology as well as animals. Having been associated with Calypso, he has amassed a knowledge on voodoo and the occult and come into contact with numerous indigenous tribes across the globe. Equipment Kraven always has a machete and small knives on his person for combat along with either a bullwhip or a length of rope. He usually also carries a satchel which contains medical herbs and serums as well as parts and pieces for traps. On occasion, he will carry either a blow dart with darts dipped in a toxin, crossbow or a bow and arrow. Very rarely he will carry either a Dragunov SVD, SV-98 or VSS Vintorez sniper rifle. He also has a supply of explosives and other bladed weapons for use whenever he sees fit. Kraven also possesses extensive knowledge on traps which he will use to great effect when luring his target into an area he wants to use as his hunting ground. As Monster Behind the Scenes Moore had considered Kraven multiple times for the project with Tom Carr in mind for the role due to his physical similarities to the character. Carr eventually ended up being cast as Ox, a member of the Enforcers serving as a replacement for the original actor. When Moore decided to scrap The Spider-Man in December 2017 and start from scratch with My Own Worst Enemy, Carr was approached to play the role of Kraven to which he agreed making him the first character to be cast in this new project. As an example of making changes to the adaptation, Kraven was not present in any of the 31 issues of the main Superior Spider-Man arc. "There was a point in the story where Spider-Man beats Vulture, Screwball and Jester nearly to death and actually kills a villain named Massacre and I wanted that to happen as it shows how different he is with Octavius in control" explains Moore. "However to adapt it perfectly would feel like I was cramming it all in so I decided to combine all of them into one encounter and use a villain fans know well and so Kraven got the job but we do name drop Jester and Screwball". Kraven's inclusion is another way of illustrating just how different the Superior Spider-Man is. "We alter one event that happened before the arc began in the comics not only to establish the position of one character within this story but also to showcase how different Peter's Spider-Man is from Octavius' but it does result in Kraven coming out of it not too well". Kraven will also go through a transformation over the course of the movie and it's follow up, one that builds up to the finale taking influence from the original comic.